Sister Dear
by BabieGurrlxx
Summary: Katherines Sister, Danielle turns up and finds an unlikley aliance in one certain badass Vampire. Rated T. Damon/Oc.


Danielle Pierce – Selena Gomez

**Chapter One**

1588

"Daniela" My sister Katherina shouted coming down the stairs. I was 17 and she was 12. Her Long brown hair hanging down over her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave for a short time, Katherina" I said bending down "But don't worry, I'll be back soon"

"Promise" She said

"I Promise" I said getting up and going out the front door. My Father was standing at the carriage, next to My Mother.

"Send a letter when you reach London" He said opening the door

"Of course, Father" I said turning around and seeing Katherina standing at the door of the house. I waved goodbye to her. I got in the carriage and as it rode away I looked out the window at the big white house surrounded by trees. I stared out the window for a long time. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up when the carriage came to a stop. The driver got off and opened the door.

"Miss Daniela" He said and I looked up at him "We will be stopping here for the night" I got up and her helped me out.

"Master Bulganov" I began

"Vladimir, Miss Daniela" He said

"Master Vladimir, where are we?" I asked

"Not far from Venezia (Venice)" He said

"Okay" I said walking up to the large yellow coloured house. The garden to the front of the house was full of brightly coloured flowers.

"Welcome, I'm Mrs Russo" The young woman with long blonde hair and tanned skin said stepping outside.

"I'm Miss Petrova, but you can call me Daniela" I said "And this is my driver, Master Vladimir Bulganov"

"I very welcome to have you hear, please" She said escorting me inside "I shall show you to your bedroom" She led the way up the hallway and into a small white room with a pink bed

"This place is very lovely Mrs Russo" I said, turning around and she was standing at the door

"Would you like something to eat, you must have had a long journey" She asked

"Yes, Please, Thank you" I said and she walked out the door.

"Miss Daniela, I have your bags" Master Vladimir said coming in carrying the bags

"Thank you, I am very grateful you offered to transport me to London" I said

"We better get our sleep we have another long day of travel tomorrow" He said

"Goodnight" I said

"Goodnight Miss Daniela" He said closing the door behind me. A few moments later Mrs Russo came in with a little bit off food and a glass of red wine. When I was finish I left the plate and the glass on a table and lay down and went to sleep.

I woke up, it was still dark outside. There was screaming coming from down the Hallway. I hopped out the bed and opened the door. Mrs Russo was standing at the doorway, there was blood dripping from her mouth. Then, she dug her teeth into my neck. I let out a scream and everything went Black.

My eye lids felt heavy when I woke up, Sunlight filled the room from the window at the front of the house. I drew in a quick breath and jumped up. I motioned my hand toward my neck, nothing. I look down to the neck of my dressing gown. It was stained red over my left shoulder. I got up out of the bed and went to the door. As I opened it a huge creek came from the door. I covered my ears and dropped to the floor. Then all of a sudden Mrs Russo was standing over me.

"Get away from me" I said crawling backwards to the wall

"You have nothing to fear Miss Daniela" She said

"What are you?" I asked

"I'm a Vampire" She said "And you will be one soon"

"What?" I asked

"You will be a vampire, all you have to do is feed" She said

"Feed?" I asked "What on?"

"Human Blood" She said walking out of the room, I got up and followed her

"I don't want this" I said

"Okay then" Mrs Russo said "Get ready to die"

"I don't want to die, I promised my little sister I would come back" I said

"Then you have to feed" She said harshly

"Okay then" I said

"Right, follow me" She said walking into the living room. There was young boy around 18 sitting on a chair.

"Him" I said

"Yes, I'll start you off" She said drawing back her lips over his fangs and piercing his neck. I walked over to him, the smell of the fresh blood dripping out of the holes in this neck were infatuating. I pressed my lips to his neck and began drawing blood. I could feel fangs beginning to pierce through my gums. I cried out in pain.

"Continue, you have to finish the transformation" She said. I bit into his neck and sucked. Soon the boy dropped to the floor.

"Is he?" I asked

"No he's not dead" She said "Now clean up and sit down" I whipped my mouth and sat down on the chair where the boy sat.

"First thing you need to know, you need to feed to stay alive" She said "Next you can run at great speeds and can hear things from a long way away, and you will be frozen in Time, just as you look now"

"I cannot change" I asked

"No" She said

"You will need to leave now" She said "Go away and find a quiet place to stay for a few years, then move on somewhere else"

"I'll just go change first, then I will go" I said


End file.
